Human, Jinchuuriki And 2 Vampires
by Syareoo
Summary: So This FanFiction is about a young man named Naruto Uzumaki. As he leaves the ninja world and goes to Yōkai Academy hoping that being in the world of monster he would find more at home. Naruto and Inner Moka/Ura Tsukune and Outer Moka/Omote. I'm go to continue this story so don't worry even If take 10 years I finish this fan fiction. I'll make shit up as I go but I'll stay canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Human, Jinchuuriki And 2 Vampires**  
**I don't own or co own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire that rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda, And Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**The story was created by Syareow**  
**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci Fi / Fantasy **  
**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**  
**Actions**  
**"Shocked?!**  
***thoughts***  
**"characters"**  
**/ techniques /**

**Chapter 1 A Human, Jinchuuriki And 2 Vampires**

**_**  
It's been 4 months, since the 4th great ninja war occurred. Naruto, regained both the yin and yang halfs of Kurama, and defeated Madara, and also freeing the other Bijuu's. Naruto fell into a depression after the war because of the deaths of Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Gai and Kakashi. So Naruto, desided to leave konoha and mets Tenmei Mikogami. Mikogami, convinced Naruto, to attend school at Yōkai Academy.

{ 1 Week later in Konoha }  
"You ready kid." asked the Bus Driver, said with his creepy grin.  
Naruto, looked at the Bus Driver. "Ya i'm ready." Naruto, replied getting on the bus.  
The Bus Driver, took off and Naruto, looked out the window and everything went dark with light flashing and Naruto, laid down and fell asleep.

{ At the bus stop with Tsukune }  
*I hope the bus gets here soon. Tsukune thought to himself*  
Right then the bus showed up and Tsukune, walk to the bus.  
"Lets go kid." asked the Bus Driver, said with his creepy grin.  
Tsukune, walked on the bus and saw Naruto, laying and rolled up in a ball snoring loudly with a large pool of drool below him.  
"Good god kid go wake him up please." The Bus Driver, asked Tsukune.

Tsukune, walked over to Naruto, and slapped him up side the head. It's caused Naruto to wake up and see Tsukune with an open hand.  
"You better have a good reason for waking me." Naruto, said to a scared Tsukune.  
"I just did want the Bus Driver, told me to do" Tsukune, said in a nervous tone.  
"What your name kid" Naruto asked.  
"Tsukune Aono" Tsukune, anwsered in a nervous tone.  
Naruto, smiled "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

30 minute had past by as Naruto and Tsukune sat there not saying a word.  
"Ok this is your stop boys. Just to let you 2 know Yōkai Academy, is a scary place." stated Bus Driver, with his creepy grin.  
At that moment the Bus Driver, drove off.  
*Red sky, dead trees and blood red ocean It's, like a horror movie. Naruto thought to himself with his right eye, beginning to twitch.*  
"When I get my hands on the old, fart I'm going to kill him." Naruto, said under his breath.  
"Oh this give me the creeps." Tsukune, said shaking in fear.

After walk for a while Naruto, and Tsukune, began to hear a squeaking noise approaching fast.  
"What following us." Tsukune, said in a nervous tone. As he looked at Naruto, who seemed to be unfazed by the noise.  
Both Naruto, and Tsukune looked up.  
"I'm a bat Wheee!" the Bat said.  
"It was only a Ba..." Tsukune, said before he and Naruto, were both hit by bikes.  
As for Tsukune, was struck by a beautful pink haired girl. And Naruto, was struck by a drop dead gorgeous silver haired girl.

The pink haired girl, sat up and she said. "Ura you ok."  
Ura began to stir. "Omote, what happen." Ura asked.  
Omote, felt something between her legs. As she looked to see Tsukunes, face was shoved into her crotch. And that same moment Ura, felt like she laying on some or something. Ura, looked to see that breasts were pressed up against Naruto's, face. Both girls jumped off of the two unconscious males.

Ura just stared at Naruto. "I feel violated." Ura said huffing  
Omote was there poking Tsukune, with a stick. Tsukune began to stir.  
"What happened?" Tsukune, said widen eyed.  
"Your awake." Omote yelled happily as she hugged Tsukune.  
Omote releases Tsukune, from her hug Tsukune, run over to Naruto. "Naruto, wake up." Tsukune, said as he opens his hand and slaps Naruto, across the face.

Naruto's, eyes shot open and he looks at Tsukune. Naruto makes a fist and punches Tsukune, in the chin and sends him fling.  
"Aaaaaaaagh!" Tsukune, as he hit the ground.  
"What did you do that for?!" shouted Omote, as she ran to Tsukune, twitching body.  
"I told him not to wake me up." Sighed Naruto.

"Ow that hurt Naruto." Tsukune, whined.  
"Sorry about that." laughed Naruto.  
"Oh no your bleeding." Omote, said to Tsukune.  
Tsukune, touch his nose. "It's ok It's just a nose bleed." Omote, stop a few inch from Tsukune's, nose bleed.  
"That smell. I shouldn't." Omote said.  
"Omote, what are you." Ura, Said in a surprised tone.

Tsukune, sniffs Omote's, hair. *Her hair smells so good. Tsukune to himself* Thats when Omote, grabbed Tsukune, face and tilt his head to the side. "Sorry because I'm a vampire." As she licked his neck bit down on Tsukune's, neck.  
Both Naruto, and Ura, were wide eyed in shock. "OMOTE!" Ura, shouted as she ran toward Omote.  
Omote, release Tsukune, only to see Ura, glaring at her.  
"You bit me." Tsukune whined

{ Naruto Mindscape }  
"Good job Naruto, you found yourself two smoking hot vampire chicks." Yin Kurama, said with a smirk.  
"He never finds girls this beautful." Yang Kurama, said with a grin.  
"What that supposed to mean." Naruto, yelling and pointing at Yang Kurama.  
"Don't you raise you voice at me you halfless nincompoop." Yang Kurama, yells back at Naruto.  
Yin Kurama, falls over from laughing so hard.  
*One Kurama was bad enough. Naruto thought shooking his head.*

{ Really World }  
"So you two are vampires." Naruto said catching the other 3 off guard.  
Ura, sighs and pichs the skin inbetween her eyes. "Yes we are vampires."  
Omote, turn her head from Ura, and looked at Naruto. "Do you two hate vampires." Causing the two young males to look at her in confusion.

Tsukune with a confused looked. *These 3 must be nuts. But I'll play along for now. Thought Tsukune.*  
"Not at all I have no problems with you two being vampires." Tsukune, said with a fake smile.  
The others looked a Naruto, as he was scratching and rubbing his chin. "I cant really say Ura, Omote. Because I've never met a vampire before. But If there all as cute as you two they can't that bad." Naruto, said with a smile.  
Hearing this Omote, smiled. But Tsukune, was shaking in fear from Ura, as he was looking at her.  
Ura, with a tick mark on forehead and her left eye, beginning to twitch. "Where not cute we are proud vampire." scowled Ura.

"Ow that cold." Naruto said. "Well are you guys going introduce yourselfs." Naruto added.  
Omote, and Ura, both had tick marks as they looked at a Naruto, who looked very calm. But poor Tsukune was shaking like a leaf.  
"Who do you think you are. We are powerful terrifying vampires." Ura shouted.  
Naruto chuckled. "Ya and. Well are you going to introduce yourself or not." Naruto  
Ura grinned. "You first I insist." Stated Ura  
Naruto also grinned. "Oh no no no lady first." Naruto chuckled.

Omote sighed and put on a smile. She got inbetween Naruto, and her sister. Shocked Ura, and Naruto.  
Omote smiles. "I'm Omote Akashiya, nice to meet you all hope we can be friends. And this is my twin sister Ura." As she giggling and pointing to Ura.  
Ura, sighed and shot a glare at Naruto, for teasing her. "I'm Ura Akashiya." Ura, said in a bord tone.  
"Tsukune Aono" Tsukune, anwsered.  
Naruto, ginned "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto, said putting his fist to his chest.

"So what are those." Naruto, said pointing a Omote, and Ura's, rosarys.  
Ura, raised an eyebrow. "These are rosarys that were given to us by are mother." Ura, stated.  
Omote, nodded at Ura. "They seal away are great vampire powers." She said with a smile.  
"Are you guys forgetting something." Tsukune, said looking at his phone.  
Ura, and Naruto, look at each in confusion.  
"Aaaah." Omote, screamed making everyone jump. "Where going to be late."  
They all ran to Yōkai Academy.

{ A Few Minutes later in class }  
Naruto, found himself bord out of his mind and about to fall asleep. That when a young blond women with what looked like cat ears.  
"Hello everyone my name is Shizuka Nekonome, I'm your homeroom teacher." She with a smile.  
Knock knock.  
"Come in." Nekonome said.  
Omote, and Ura, walked in.  
"Sorry where late." Omote, said smiling.  
Nekonome, sighed and smiled. "It's ok just take your seats in back of Tsukune, and Naruto."  
"Ura, look look It's Tsukune, and Naruto, there in are homeroom." Omote, said to Ura.

"Wonderful I can barely hold my joy back." Ura, said with an emotionless look.  
Naruto, look at Ura, and smiled. "Love you to Ura chan." Naruto, said before Ura, grabbed him by the collar.  
Ura, had blush across her cheeks. "What did you call me Naruto." Ura hissed.  
Naruto just smile with a drop of sweat on face. "I called you Ura chan." Naruto said.  
A tick mark formed Ura's, forehead. And at that moment Omote, ran over to Tsukune, and hugged him. "Hi Tsukune kun." Omote squealed.  
Every male student gave Naruto, and Tsukune, jealous glares and sent death threats.

"As I was saying. Yōkai Academy is a school by monsters for monsters. And to teach you all to coexist with humans." Nekonome said.  
*Monsters what hell is this crazy teacher, saying. Tsukune, Thought to himself*

{ Naruto Mindscape }  
"School for monsters huh sounds like fun ay Naruto." Yin & Yang Kurama, boths said.  
Naruto, chuckled. "Well i'm a monster so i should fit in perfectly." Naruto, said grinning like a fox.

{ Really World }  
"Yo teach, why can't we just eat the males and rape the females." The student said with a evil grin. This caused Tsukune, to begin to shake in fear and Naruto, to shake from anger. And both Omote, and Ura, were sicken by the student's words.  
Nekonome just sighed. "Ok like I was saying if a human is found they will be killed on the spot." said Nekonome.  
Naruto, was holding his anger and Nine Tails, chakra back. After calming himself he raised his hand.

**Side Notes - Naruto's, Nine Tails, chakra is the chakra he took from Yang Kurama. And after getting Yin Kurama, then add more chakra. Now Naruto, no longer has KCM/ Nine Tails Charka Mode. But he now has Version 1 & 2 State, instead of KCM/ Nine Tails Charka Mode.**

"Yes." Asked Nekonome.  
"How does killing human teach us to coexist with humans. From what you just said Sensei, the only thing you'll get from that is an endless cycles of pain hatred and despair. For true coexistence to be achieved both humans and monsters alike must understand one another. With that true coexistence and peace will be achieved." Naruto stated in very serious tone.  
Everyone was in shock from hearing Naruto, statement.

Nekonome, could only look at Naruto, and wonder why he said what he said.

{ After Class }  
The small group of 4 met after class at the beverage dispenser machine.  
Tsukune, was drinking a soda while both Omote, and Ura, had tomato juice and Naruto, was drinking a bottle of water.  
As the four of them sat there drinking. A tall student walked toward them.

"There you are Omote and Ura Akashiya. I'm Saizou Komiya, It's nice to meet you two." Saizou, said as looked at the twins like they were a, rare meat.  
"Why are to beautys like yourself hanging around with these losers." Saizou, said as he picked up Tsukune, by the collar.  
Naruto quickly grabs Saizou's, fore arm and bends it backwards breaking it. "Aaaagh." Saizou screams in pain. Causing him to drop Tsukune. Naruto lean down next to Saizou, and whispers in his ear. "Omote and Ura can hang out with who ever they want. If you ever come near my friends again I will kill you Saizou."  
Omote grabs both Tsukune and Naruto, and said. "Me and my sister are having fun with Naruto and Tsukune, right sorry." As she dragged them away with Ura, following.  
Saizou ran off holding his arm. "Those girl's will be mine." He growled.

{ On the School roof }  
"That was scary you guys ok." Omote, asked  
A shaking Tsukune, said. " Ya thanks to Naruto."  
"Don't worry about it Tsukune." Grinned Naruto  
Ura, just stared at Naruto. She could have taking down Saizou, with he seal on or off. If thing really got out of hand. But she was some what happy that Naruto, stood up for them.

"Why would you help me. I'm just normal guy." Tsukune Said  
Naruto, gave Tsukune, an annoyed look. "Because where all friends." replied Naruto.  
"Wrong your friends with my sister not me." Ura, shot back at Naruto.  
"Now don't lie Ura chan, I hate liar. And I can tell when someone lies by reading there body language." Naruto, said to Ura, in a annoyed tone.  
Ura, just sighed. "Well Tsukune kun, were not just friends were on blood sucking terms." Omote, said with a giggle.

"WHAT! I'm just a walking blood bank." Tsukune, shouted.  
"Your my first as well Tsukune kun." Omote, said giggling even more.  
Naruto, could not stop himself. "You hear that. Your her first and only blood buddy." This caused Tsukune's, face to turn bright red.  
"WWWHHAAT!" Tsukune, screamed.  
"This so embarrassing." Omote, said. As she lightly push Tsukune, causing him to crash into a nair by wall.

This action caused Naruto, to fall over and start laughing. And both Omote, and Ura, began to giggle.  
Hearing Ura, giggling Naruto, couldn't help himself. "Ura chan, you just giggled. I must say that it sounded so cute."  
Hearing this Ura, turn bright red. And she punched him dead in the face. Naruto's blood hit Ura in the face.  
Ura, wipped the blood off of her face. As she licks Naruto's blood, as her eyes shot wide open. Then Ura, jump on Naruto, and bits him on the neck this cause Naruto, to moan.  
"Whaat! He's enjoying it that." Tsukune yelled.  
Naruto, gave Tsukune, pleasureful smile. "It just like acupuncture and It ready does feel good. Tsukune, your just a wimp let Omote, suck your blood." Naruto moaned.

Omote, gave Ura, a jealous look. *I want Naruto, he's not afraid of having his being sucked. Omote, thought to herself*  
Ura, releases Naruto, and Is In shock from what she just did. "How weak am I. You fall victim to his blood." Ura, said under her breath.  
"What kind of monsters are you guys." Omote, said to Naruto, & Tsukune.  
Naruto quickly sat up. "That against school rules." Naruto, said and Tsukune, blow a sigh of relief.  
Both Naruto, and Ura, know that Tsukune, was human but Omote, didn't seem to notice.

Omote, pouted. "Oh we told you what we are." Omote, whined.  
Tsukune grinned. "Sorry Omote san." Tsukune said.  
Ura, just looked at Tsukune. *Tsukune's, human but Naruto, what the hell are you. I want to know. Ura thought to herself*

"Can I tell you guys something." Omote, said to Naruto, and Tsukune.  
"Sure why not." Naruto Asked  
"I hate humans." Omote, said with a small amount of anger.  
Naruto, look at Omote, with a serious look. "What made you hate humans." Naruto, said with a frown.

Omote, gave Naruto, a dirty look. "They picked on me and called my names. Huffed Omote.  
Naruto's, right eye, beginning to twitch. "Is that it. Is that all that happened! Omote, you think you had it bad you should have switch place with me! I lived in hell every day of my until a year and a half ago!" Naruto, shouted causing everyone look at him in concerned.  
Tsukune, went to grab Naruto. "Tsukune, If you touch me I'll break every bone in your body!" Naruto shouted. This cause Tsukune, to jump back in fear. With that Naruto, began to walk to the edge of the roof.  
Ura, just stood there just staring at Naruto, studing him closely. And what was going through her head was. Why didn't she defend her sister from Naruto, and what came out of her mouth next she couldn't stop.

Ura's, lips began to move. "Naruto, what kind of monster are you." She said this without thinking. This stopped Naruto, in his tracks and this shocked Tsukune, and her sister.  
Naruto, look at her. Ura could see anger sadness loneliness and rejection. All these emotions flashing in his eyes.  
Naruto, was once again trying to hold his anger and Nine Tails, chakra back. This all resulted with the roof beneath him to crack. Naruto let out a big sigh. "I'm a Jinchuuriki." Naruto growled.  
Omote, look at Naruto, curiously. "Naruto what is a Jinchuuriki." Omote asked curiously.  
Naruto could fell his anger building up. But he thought how could i be angry at them. "It mean human sacrifice." Naruto, said before vanishing in a orange flash.  
They all stood there in shock. "human sacrifice." Was all Ura, could say.

{ With Naruto }  
Naruto, appear near the boy dorm building. "Why did she have to say that. Naruto,said punching a hole in a tree.

{ Naruto's Mindscape }  
Yang Kurama, sighs. "Naruto." Yang Kurama, said.  
"What is fur ball." Naruto, said with a pissed off look.  
"Hey i'm just seeing if your alright." Yang Kurama, growled.  
Yin Kurama, grinned. "Ya we live in your body. So it's only fair we make sure your ok." Yin Kurama, added.  
A sad Naruto, looked at the two Kurama's. "Thanks I needed that." Naruto replied.

{ Real World }  
"Hey you." A voice said from behide Naruto.  
Naruto turn around to see Saizou.  
"What do you want. I'm no in the mood to look at you so beat it." Naruto, snapped at Saizou.  
"I already warned that wimpy kid Tsukune, to stay away from Omote. Now heres your warning..." Saizou, said before feeling a frightening demonic pressure coming from Naruto.

Naruto's, left slitted eye was red while his right slitted eye was yellow. Also to note Naruto's, whisker marks were darker and all his teeth were sharp and canine about 2 inches long. And his hands were more claw like.  
"Now If you want to live. Stay away from them or I'll end your meaningless life." Naruto said in a cold demonic tone.  
Saizou, did the only thing he could do. He ran fast. The truth was he was afraid for his life.  
Naruto's body return back to normal and he sat down.

{ 20 Minutes Later With Tsukune }  
Tsukune, had his bag he was leaving he was afraid for his life.  
"Tsukune, what are you doing." Omote, said as she came running over to him.  
"I'm sorry Omote san, I'm leaving." Tsukune, said trying to hide the hurt in his voice.  
"I think I have to go to a human school." Tsukune, said. Omote's, eyes shot wide open.

"No you can't go to a human school. I hate humans." Omote, cried.  
"What If I told I was human." Tsukune, said as he felt his heart break apart.  
Omote, felt tears streamed down her face. "No." was all she could say  
"I'm human Omote san." Tsukune, said with tears streaming out of his eyes.  
At that moment Ura, just arrived on the scene.

"NO! That can't be true! You can't be human Tsukune?!" Omote Screamed.  
Tsukune, with a sad look. "I'm sorry Omote, I can't stay." Tsukune, says before running away.  
Omote, start to cry. "Why can't I have just friend!" Omote, screams to the sky.  
Ura, just look at her sister with a very sad face. "Omote I'm sorry I should of told you that he was.." Ura, told Omote. Before she was cut off by her sister.  
Omote, had an extremely piss off look. "You know he was human and you didn't tell us." Omote, screamed at Ura.

"Omote." Ura, tried to say. As she tried to hug her sister.  
Omote, slapped away Ura's, arm. "Don't touch me! I hate you!" Omote, screamed. Before running after Tsukune.  
As Ura, watch her sister run away she just fell to her knees.  
As Ura, was sitting there she heard. "Aaaagh!". Ura, know Omote, was in trouble.

Ura, ran as fast as she could. But when she got to her sister. Ura, saw Omote, holding a severely beaten Tsukune, in her arms. And a trasformed Saizou, standing over them.  
Ura kicked Saizou, in the head. Saizou knocked him back about 100 feet or so. *Damn as long as my rosary seal is on this is the best I can do. Ura though to herself*  
Saizou, look at Ura, like she was a rare piece of meat. "Good to see you Ura Akashiya." Saizou, said with lust in his voice.  
Ura, just changed at Saizou, and began to attack him. She knew her attacks were making contact. But they didn't seem to be doing a lot of damage to Saizou, hulking body. At that moment Saizou's, tongue shot out of his his mouth.  
"Your mine now babe." Saizou's, said.  
Ura, jumped but his tongue grabbed her ankle and slamed her to the ground.

Saizou's, tongue then wrapped around Ura's, neck. He lifted her off the ground and with his over sized fists. Saizou, proceeded to smash Ura's, body throw a tree and then slam it into the ground about 4 to 5 times. Then Saizou, lifted Ura's, body was fight to get free of his tongue.  
"Nooo! Stop leave my sister alone!" Omote yelled  
Saizou, looked at Omote. Don't worry your next sexy. He snickered.  
Saizou, felt his shoulder get sliced by wind infused shuriken.  
"AAAAAAAAGHHH!" Saizou screamed in pain. As he turned around still holding Ura, with his tongue. He saw Naruto, standing in a tree.

"I thought I told you stay away from them." Naruto, said in anger as his yellow frog eyes stared at Saizou. Naruto, quickly saw a beaten Ura, who was be held by Saizou's, tongue that was wrapped around her neck.  
In the blink of an eye Naruto, appear infront of Saizou. "Wha... how... Aaagh." Naruto, grabbed Saizou's, tongue and kicks him sending him hurling ripping his tongue out. Saizou, smached through several trees.  
Naruto, unwraps the tongue from Ura's, neck. Ura, began to cough as Omote, came running over to her. "Is my sister going to be ok." Cried Omote, and Naruto gave a soft smile. "Ura, is going to be fine Omote chan. Don't worry about earlier Omote chan, Ura chan, Tsukune, I understand it was the spur of the moment."  
Omote, just looked at Naruto. "I'm so sorry." She cried again.

"I..'m n..ot dee...ad y..et." Gurgled Saizou, as he stand up with blood gusting out of his mouth.  
Naruto begins to walk over to Saizou. At that moment Tsukune finally comes to. "Naruto san run." Tsukune, said under his breath because of being in so much pain.  
Naruto, opens his hand and forms a blue sphere, of energy. The sphere begins to increase in size. "**Sage Art - Massive Rasengan**."  
/ Naruto, hits Saizou, with the **Massive Rasengan**, sending him fling a few hundred meters away. /  
Naruto, exits **Sage Mode**.

Naruto, walked in with a smile. "You guys alright."  
Omote, was sitting next to Tsukune. And Ura just sitting up by herself.  
Naruto, sat down next to Ura, and she looked at him. "You saved us why!" Ura, shouted. This caused Naruto, to look at her with a sad smile.  
"Why you say. Because were friend even if you deny are friendship or not." Naruto answered

"Me and Omote, have never had any friends before we've always been alone." Ura, yelled at Naruto, trying to push him away.  
Naruto pulled Ura into a hug. And he whispers in her ear. "I know what I feels like to be alone. And I will never let you guys feel alone ever again. I promise you that Ura chan." Naruto, whispered to Ura.  
Ura felt a single tear fall from her eye. "Thank you Naruto." Ura said as she hugged Naruto, back.  
Omote, and Tsukune, just smiled.

**The End **  
**_**  
**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar.**  
**Please review and please no hate.**  
**Chapter 2 will be out no later then march 2th. And sorry for the long wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Human, Jinchuuriki And 2 Vampires**  
**I don't own or co own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire that rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda, And Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**The story was created by Syareow**  
**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci Fi / Fantasy **  
**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**  
**Actions**  
**"Shocked?!**  
***thoughts***  
**"characters"**  
**/ techniques /**

**Chapter 2 A Witch, Succubus And A Vampire**  
**_**  
Yesterday Naruto, beat Saizou senseless.

Beepbeepbeep. "Aaagh." Beepbeepbeep. "Agh shut up." Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep.  
Naruto's, blood shot eyes shot wide open. " Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Naruto, yells. As he grabs the small beeping menace. Naruto, then throw his alarm clock out the window. His alarm clock hits Tsukune, in the side of the head.  
"Aaagh! Tsukune I'm sorry!" yelled Naruto.

{ 53 minute Later }  
"Wonder where they are at." Omote, said. While Ura, was reading some manga comic book.  
Omote, and Ura, heard loud talking from behide them. That came from two familiar voices. "Look I'm sorry Tsukune, how was i supposed to know. You were walking outside of my window." Naruto said in annoyed tone.  
"What the matter what happened." Omote said in a concerned tone. "Naruto through his alarm clock at me and hit in the head." Tsukune, yelled pointing to the softball sized lump on the side of his head.  
Omote, gasped. "Naruto!" She yelled. "I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't know how to turn off that kind of alarm clock. So I through it out the window." Naruto said defending himself.

"Oh why did you say so Naruto." Tsukune, asked. "I did but you kept attacking me!" Naruto, snapped back. "Sorry."Tsukune, whined.  
Omote, giggled with a sweat drop and Ura, did a face palm.  
"So how did you guys sleep." Omote said with a smile.  
"Very good Omote." Tsukune, asked with a smile.

"I slept like a rock." Naruto, replied with a fake smile and bags under his eyes. He lied to them. Truth be said he hasn't really slept that well sense the beginning of the 4th great ninja was 4 and half months ago.  
Ura, looked at Naruto, she know he was lying. *What are you hiding Naruto. Ura, wondered* But she wasn't going let him go this time.  
Ura, walks go to Naruto's, and grabbed his arm and pulled him a side. Tsukune, looked and was going to follow. But Omote, stop and shook her head no.  
After Ura, got a good 50 feet away from the other. "Ok Naruto what are you hiding." Ura, said in annoyed but yet concerned tone. "What do you mean." answered a confused Naruto.

"What I mean? Well look at you. You look like your about to fall over. You lied to us why aren't you sleeping." Ura, replied with a little anger in her voice.  
"Oh that." Naruto, said. Then he put his head down. Tears began to stream down his face and he began to shake. "If I tell you now I'll have a nervous breakdown."  
Naruto, dropped down to his knees. Ura, just stood there and was feeling really bad. *Naruto, what the hell did you have to go through. Ura, thought to herself*

Both Naruto, and Ura, heard. "Aaaaagh!" Ura, and Naruto, both looked. They saw Tsukune, running around holding his neck with blood spraying out. "Your blood is so yummy Tsukune kun." Omote, said while giggling  
"Noooooo! I'm not your food." Tsukune, yelled before running away.  
"Tsuku.." Omote, said as she could feel tears beginning to form.  
"That stupid fool. I think I'm back to my drom to grab my alarm clock. And play some target practice. You want to join me Ura chan." Naruto, said with a evil grin.  
Ura, looked at Naruto, with a evil grin of her own. "Sure thing Naruto kun." Ura replied.  
Naruto stop in his tracks. *Did she just call me. Naruto, thought to himself* "Ura chan did you just call me Naruto kun."

Ura, just had blush going across her face. "No no no! I didn't call you Naruto kun!" Ura yelled in defense.  
"You two aren't going to hurt Tsukune kun, are you." Omote asked.  
"No. But Tsukune's, not use to you suck his blood so warn him next time Omote chan." laughed Naruto.  
"Oh ok thanks Naruto." Omote, said with a smile.  
Ura, nodded. "No I won't hurt him this time. But If he hurts you again. My foot will meet his face." huffed Ura.  
"But you should go find him though Omote chan." Naruto, stated.  
"Thank you again Ura chan, and Naruto kun." Omote, answered. before running off

{ With Tsukune }  
*Is Omote san, only hanging out with me because she want to suck me blood. Tsukune, wondered*  
Tsukune, heard a voice that snapped him back into reality. "...Help...me..Please." the voice said.  
Tsukune, found a beautful blue haired girl. With huge breasts and was in the doggy style position. She also had beautful purple eyes.  
"Please please could lend me a hand." the girl asked.  
Tsukune came over to the girl. After helping her up they toward the academy.

"Thank for helpping me Tsukune kun, my body always been weak. And my chest feels like it's going to burst." The girl said  
She pressed her breasts into Tsukune, chest.  
*On my god her breast feel great. Tsukune thought to himself*  
"Hey Tsukune kun, look into my eyes. I'm Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me." Kurumu said.  
*Her eyes are so beautful. Wait whats happening to me. Tsukune thought to himself*  
He hugged Kurumu, and at the moment Omote, showed up. All she could say was "Tsukune kun." Omote, said before running off.

{ With Naruto and Ura }  
"I hope Tsukune, will accept Omote, for begin a vampire and stop whinning." Naruto, said to Ura.  
Ura, huffed. "He better or he will being accepting my feet instead of Omote." Ura replied  
Naruto, just grin with a sweat drop. And Ura, just looked ahead. At that same moment they heard some commotion infront of them.  
"I have to admit I'm Impressed. You got to skip alot of grade because of your very intelligent girl. But your outfit there no excuse for it." Class representative said.

They looked through the crowd of students. Only to see 3 older students bullying a little girl.  
"Class representative. Please just leave me alone." yelled the girl.  
Class representative scowled. "The Look at you. Your outfit is all wrong It's goes against schools dress code."  
She had magic wandbehide her. As 3 gold pans fell the 3 bullys heads.  
"Oww that it you dead witch. You disgust me you hybrid trash." Class representative shouted. As the 3 bulys changed. She put her arms up in defense.

This time Naruto, didn't hold his anger or Nine Tails, chakra back. But he couldn't watch this as walked forward. As he released small amount Nine Tails, chakra. But not but not enough to change any of his features.  
Sorry but If you didn't read chapter 1 well. **Side Notes - Naruto's, Nine Tails, chakra isthe chakra he took from Yang Kurama. And after getting Yin Kurama, then add more chakra. Now Naruto, no longer has KCM/ Nine Tails Charka Mode. But he now has Version 1 & 2 State, instead of KCM/ Nine Tails Charka Mode.**

"Naruto." Ura, yelled but it fell on deaf ears. She just growled and followed him.  
Naruto, began throwing students out of his way. "Hey what hell are you doing." Naruto, yelled at the 3 bullys.  
"What do you mean." Class representative said.  
"Why did are you 3 bullying this girl." Naruto, growled.  
Class representative just looked at Naruto. "Because she a damn witch." He said. Naruto reached into his black blazer. He puts 1 out of his shuriken pouchs was attached.  
The Class representative was supriced to see a kunai was stuck in his shoulder.

"Aaaargh!" the Class representative howled in pain.  
Everyone including Ura, were supriced to see Naruto, course of action.  
"I fucking hate scum like you. People like you 3 should be hunted down and slaughtered." Naruto, growl.  
Ura, just looked at Naruto. *Is this really Naruto. His yukai and killer intent is darker but not as dark as my own when I'm in my unsealed state. Ura thought to herself*  
The Class representative pull out the kunai and throughts it back at Naruto. Naruto, catches it like it was nothing.

Naruto, release an evil chuckled. "Is that the best you can do." Naruto, said  
"No not even close." hissed the Class representative. As the 3 changed at Naruto. The 3 of them transformed into lizard men.  
Naruto, was easily dodging all there punches kicks and tails. Ura, was watching Naruto, and she was impressed.  
"Come on are any of you even trying I'm getting bord." Naruto, said in a bord tone.  
"You little bastard hold still." one of the bullys said.

Right then one of the bullys pulled out a small can from his packet.  
"Hey." the bully yelled. Just giving Naruto, enough time to turn around. Only to be sprayed in the face by pepper spray.  
"Aaaaaagh." Naruto, howled in pain.  
"Naruto! Follow my voice." Ura, called to him.  
Naruto, holding his eyes turned to Ura. Then one of the lizard men whipped him in the back with his tail.

"Aaagh! You gutless coward." Naruto, hissed.  
"Naruto!" Ura, yelled.  
The young witch watch the play out. She was frozen in place.  
Naruto, stagger forward and reach to grab Ura's, hand. But accidentally pulled her rosary off.  
"My rosary you pulled it off." Ura, said in a supriced tone.  
"Sorry." Naruto, groaned.  
Ura's, yokai exploded and her red eyes became slitted her fang grow out and her hand became more claw like.

She looked at the 3 bullys and in the blink of an they were all on the ground knocked out.  
Ura, walked of to Naruto, and the little witch ran over to him. "Are you ok." they both said.  
"Ya I'm fine my eyes are just burning." Naruto, said finally able to open his eye.  
"Why did you help her." a student hissed at Naruto. Naruto turn to the group of students and released another small amount Nine Tails, chakra.  
Naruto then gritted his teeth. "How could you scum bags just stand! And not do anything!"  
The group of students could feel his yukai and killer intent. Everyone beside Ura, was shaking in fear.

"Now get out of my sight before I lose control and slaughter all of you." Naruto, growled.  
All the students run off in fear. Naruto, calm himself down and then turns around and looks at Ura, and the young witch.  
The young witch was afraid that Naruto, was going to unlease all off his fury on hey. But he didn't he kneeled down next to her.  
"Are you ok little girl." Naruto, said very softly. She just looked at him none has ever cared for her before.  
"What's your name." Ura, said in a calm tone.  
"I'm Yukari Sendo." She said.  
I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my good friend Ura Akashiya." Naruto, said with a grin.

"Why were they bullying you." Naruto, asked In a concerned tone.  
Yukari, look at Naruto, like he had 2 heads. "I'll because I'm a witch." Yukari said.  
Naruto, just gives her a confused look. "Why?" he asked.  
"Because witchs are a hated race. Because they are a hybrid between human and yokai. That why they are hated so much." Ura, stated.  
"Really Ura chan. Well Yukari don't worry and I'f It's ok let be friends." Naruto, cheered.

"What friends. I've always been alone I've had friends. And why did you help." Yukari, cried.  
"Because I know it feel like to be all alone. And everyone hate you for what what you are. Hell when I was younger people tried to kill me and If not that they just ignore me and tell me to go leave or just go die." Naruto, said in a hurtful voice.  
Both Ura, and Yukari, just looked at Naruto, in shock for what he said. Then Ura, thought back to what Naruto, said yesterday.

{ Flash Back }  
Naruto, shouted. "Is that it. Is that all that happened! Omote, you think you had it bad you should have switch place with me! I lived in hell every day of my until a year and a half ago!"  
{ Flash Back Ended }

Ura, just looked at Naruto. *Naruto what kind of childhood did you have. Ura, wondered* Ura, and Omote's, childhood was that great but at least they had each other. But from what Naruto, just said he had none. Truth be said Ura, want to hug him but she didn't want to In public.  
"So what do you say want be friends Yukari." Naruto, said.  
Yukari, started to cry as she ran to Naruto, hugged him and the hugged Ura.  
Yukari just smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Ura, Naruto." she said. She couldn't believe it she had friends.

{ With Omote }  
Omote is walking alone down a empty hallway.  
*I Tsukune, really trying to replace me because I sucked his so much. Omote, wondered*  
"Yo Omote chan!" Naruto cheerful yelled. Omote, turned around to Naruto, and Ura, walk towards her.  
"Hi guys." Omote, said in a sad tone with a sad smile.  
Both Naruto, and Ura knew something happened.  
"Omote, whats wrong and wheres Tsukune." Ura asked in a concerned tone. Ura, cared for only her sister Omote, and her new Naruto. And she really didn't give a rats ass for Tsukune.

"Oh I'm fine really and I'm just waiting for Tsukune." she said trying to fool them so they wouldn't kill Tsukune. But that back fired because they both knew she was lying.  
"Your a horrible lier Omote. Care to try again." Naruto, said with a annoyed look.  
"A well you see..." Omote, said but was cut off.  
"Hehehehehe. Looks like I found you Omote and Ura Akashiya" A voice yelled from behide them. They looked and only saw a blue haired girl with big boobs. She was sitting on the stair rail. Then she jump land on her feet right infront of them.  
"I'm Kurumu Kurono. I'm a succubus and I'm going to get rid of you two eyesores." Kurumu, stated.

Omote, and Ura, were pissed to hear that this girl called them an eyesore. While Naruto, just looked at this girl like she was the dumbest monster alive.  
"You two are getting in the way of my master plan." Kurumu, yelled.  
All 3 of them deadpanned. "Master plan?" they all said.  
"Yes my master plan is to. Turn all the boy in this school into my own love slaves." Kurumu, said.  
Ura and Omote's mouths dropped. And just had a sweat drop. *Well this master plan Jesus Christ, wow. This master plan take second place right behide Infinite Tsukuyomi,. Naruto, thought to himself*  
Kurumu, walked up to Naruto, and made eyecontact. *What the hell I can't move. thought Naruto*

{ Naruto Mindscape }  
"That bitch she did this." Naruto, screamed in rage.  
Yang Kurama, sighed. "Ya we know."  
"Your under a genjutsu of some sort." Yin Kurama, said.  
"A little help please." Naruto, begged.  
"Oh sure thing. Your free from the genjutsu. But what are you going to do." Yin Kurama, asked.

Oh I'm going to play along with her plan for. But when I get the chance I'm going to attack. Naruto, growled.  
"Good plan." both Kurama's, said.

{ Really World }  
Kurumu, had no idea that Naruto, was free from her charm.  
"I'm stealing Naruto, from you Ura. Just like took Tsukune, from Omote." Kurumu said.  
"No leave Tsukune, and Naruto, out of this." Omote, pleaed. While Ura, was super pissed not only did this succubus hurt her sister but she was trying to take Naruto, away from her.  
Ura, was about to give Kurumu, a piece of her mind. Until she felt a familiar dark yukai and killer intent.  
"What is that." Omote, asked. But Ura, knew It was from Naruto. Kurumu felt this yukai and killer intent coming from behide her.

Kurumu, turned around to only see a pair of slitted eyes staring into her eyes. Naruto's, left slitted eye was red while his right slitted eye was yellow. judging by his face he was really pissed off. Also to note Naruto's, whisker marks were darker and all his teeth were sharp and canine about 2 inches long. And his hands were more claw like.  
*This is impossible he broke my charm. Kurumu, thought to herself*  
Naruto, grabbed Kurumu, by the neck and lifted her off her feet.  
"If you ever try that again i'll gut you on the spot." Naruto said In a cold demonic tone. This sent shivers down every once spines.  
After saying that he through Kurumu. The amount of force he used caused Kurumu, to crash into the wall. As she gasped for air from the force of the the impact.

Kurumu, got up and coughed and looked at Naruto. He had a crimson and orange aura flowing around his body.  
"Naruto! You lied why did you lie. You said you were human." Omote, yelled at Naruto. He turn around and both sisters gasped when they saw his face.  
"Omote, I never lied I'm half human half demon. That what I meant when I said I was a human sacrifice." Naruto, said In a friendly demonic tone. After saying that his aura disappeared and his features returned to normal.  
Side Note Human Sacrifice means Jinchuuriki.

"Omote san." They all heard from a familiar voice.  
"Tsukune kun!" Omote, yelled in anger.  
Kurumu smirts as she runs to Tsukune.  
"Tsukune kun." Kurumu said. As grabbed him.  
Omote, and Ura, glared at Tsukune. While looked at them. Naruto, then realized that Tsukune, was in terrible danger.

"Tsukune! Don't look in her eyes! She uses illusion based abilities!" Naruto yelled. This caused everyone be in shock.  
*Damn him. Kurumu, yelled in rage in her mind*  
But It was to late Kurumu, grabbed Tsukune's, face and looked into his eyes. / **Charm** /  
*Oh no not again. Tsukune cried in his mind*  
"Oh Tsukune, tell them you don't need them. I'm your only true friend and I won't suck your blood." Kurumu, said.  
Tsukune, did as he was commanded to do. "I don't need you guys. Kurumu chan, is my only friend. And she won't suck my blood like you Omote san." Tsukune, stated.

Omote, began to cry as she tried to run but Naruto, stopped her.  
Omote, looked at with tears in her eyes. "Naruto? You heard what he sai.." Omote, said before getting slapped by Naruto.  
Omote held her cheek. "Naruto what hell!" Ura yelled. Naruto just looked at her coldly.  
"That not Tsukune, he under an powerful illusion. She the one controlling him I should know. I broke free from It." Naruto, stated.  
Ura, and Omote, looked at each other before nodding. "**Charm**." they both said.  
"It all makes sense now. It's a succubus power Is illusion." Ura, said.

Kurumu, was moving in for a kiss. As she held Tsukune. "Oh no If she kiss him. Tsukune will be her slave forever." Omote, cried.  
"Don't worry Omote chan." They both looked at him as he made 4 hand seals. "**Fuuton - Air Cannon**." Naruto, yelled.  
/ Naruto, released a sphere of compressed wind that hits Kurumu. The **Fuuton - Air Cannon**, sends Kurumu flying and crashing through the wall. /

They ran over to Tsukune. "Tsukune It's ok." Omote, said.

Naruto, places his hand on Tsukune's, back. A second later Tsukune, comes out of his traits.  
"What happeded." Tsukune asked.  
"You were trapped by her Illusion spell called a **charm**." Omote, said hugging him.  
"Speaking of which how did you break free." Ura, asked curiously.  
"Well you see ..." Naruto, said before Kurumu, flew through the hole in the wall. "Yes we all want to know how you broke my charm." Kurumu, growled.  
They all look at Naruto, curiously. Naruto just smirted. "To break an Illusion of any level you need partner to flow there yukai into you to wake you up. My partner Is my demon half inside of me so all Illusion base power are useless against me. You be well to remember that Kurumu." Naruto, answered in a serious tone.

Kurumu, was angry now. Not only was he immune to her powers but he was degrading her as well. She rush at Naruto. She was surprised to see Naruto, throw a weird kunai at a tree 50 meters to the left of him.  
Just as Kurumu, was going to slash Naruto. "Watch out Naruto san!" Tsukune, yelled. "Naruto look out!" Omote, yelled. Ura, looked angry. "NAARRUUUTTO!" Ura, yelled.  
Naruto, vanished in a orange flash and reappeared at where his weird kunai was. They all looked shocked. "What was that you did." they all said.  
Naruto, looked at them. "**Flying Raijin Level 2**."Naruto, said.  
**Side Note Flying Raijin Jutsu, Is also known as Flying Thunder God Jutsu.**  
"What Is the Flying Raijin Level 2." Ura, asked.  
Naruto looked at them. "It's teleportation and transportation technique. I can use with either place the mark of the **Flying Raijin Jutsu**, on a person or object or just use the **Flying Raijin Kunai**."Naruto, stated.

Kurumu, then seen her chance and grabbed Tsukune. "If I can't have Tsukune, or Naruto. Then nether can you two." Kurumu, yelled. But Omote, grabbed Tsukune, this cause Kurumu, to drop them.  
"Kurumu san, why are you doing this." Tsukune, asked.  
"I'm doing this because us succubus are dying off. Because we bewitch a large pool of men with are charm spell. To find are destined one." Kurumu, said.  
Naruto, and Ura, just gave her a deadpan. Look while Omote, was angry very angry. Without thinking Tsukune, grabbed Omote's, rosary. And pulled it off and burst yokai that was smaller then Ura's. Her Right eye was still green and became slitted while her left was red and slitted. Her fang grow out and her hand became more claw like.

"Your a vampire." Kurumu, shouted in shock.  
Omote, looks at Kurumu. "Yes I am. And you are going to pay for hurting my friends." Omote, declared.  
Kurumu, glares at Omote, and rushes at her. "I can't lose my race Is dying." She yelled.  
Omote, appears behide Kurumu. "Your going to regret everything you've done to me and my sister and are friends." Omote, growled.  
As Omote, grabbed Kurumu's, tail and slamming her into the ground. The she kicked her through 3 trees and Kurumu found herself impacted in a tree. Omote appeared in front of Kurumu.  
"I'm going to rip your wings and tail off." Omote, growled.

{ To Tsukune, And The Others }  
"Whats wrong with Omote san." Tsukune, ask.  
"She purposely give into a killer instinct. She want to protect you Tsukune." said Ura.

{ Back To Omote }  
Omote, raised her to strike Kurumu, as Kurumu, shut her eyes and cried. But at that moment a figure came inbetween Omote, and Kurumu.  
"Tsukune, what are you doing." Omoke, asked.  
Tsukune, at her. "Omote san, this isn't you. Your not some cold blooded killer. Your the most kindess girl I've ever met. You can't just kill her." Tsukune, protested.  
*Ever after everything I've don't to him. He's still protects me. Kurumu thought to herself*  
"Tsukune kun." Omote, said under her breath. Omote, calmed herself let her yukai and killer instinct. She took her rosary and gave Tsukune, a small.  
"And you. If you ever try this again there will be one less succubus In the world." Omote hissed.

{ Next Morning }  
"Omote san, I'm sorry for everything that happened yesterday." Tsukune, apologized.  
Omote, looked at Tsukune and she just smiled. "It's ok Tsukune kun." she replied.  
As Naruto, and Ura, were walk behide them. Ura, was read a new manga book while Naruto, was talking to both of the Kurama's, inside of him.  
But the silence was broken. When they all heard. "Good morning Tsukune kun!" a familiar voice shouted from behide them.  
Tsukune, turn only see a pair off huge boobs flying torward him. "Kurumu san!" was all Tsukune could say. Because he was trapped in a death breast face hugger.

"Guess what Tsukune kun, your my destined one." Kurumu, said in a happy tone.  
Everyone had a shocked look on there faces. Tsukune's, arm began flail wildly from a lack of air. Before long his whole body went going limb.  
"AAAAAAH! You killed Tsukune kun!" Omote, screamed. Kurumu, let Tsukune, go and his body twitched. Ura, and Naruto, just deadpanned.  
"AAAAAH! I'm so sorry Tsukune kun!" Kurumu, cried. Soon after Omote, tackled Kurumu, and dust cloud formed with fists and kick being exchanged.

Naruto, looked at them with a creeped out smile and a sweat drop on the side of his face.  
Ura, grabs Naruto's, arm and drags him away and behided a few trees. "Ura! What are you doing." Naruto yelled before she put her hand over his mouth.  
"Shhh. Naruto kun, not so loud. I don't like showing loving and sensitive side infront none. Only you Naruto kun, and my sister will see this side of my." Ura said with blush across her face.  
After saying that she lick Naruto's, neck and bit him. "Uuuuagh" Naruto, moaned. He held Ura, tight as she finished her meal.  
"I love that feeling" Naruto said.

**The End **  
**_**  
**Ya I know I made Omote mean and darker. But having Ura doing all the fighting would get boring very quickly. Next Chapter Naruto and Ura getting more closer.**  
**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**  
**Please review and please no hate**  
**Chapter 3 will be out no lated then 3/25/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Human, Jinchuuriki And 2 Vampires**  
**I don't own or co own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire that rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda, And Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**The story was created by Syareow**  
**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci Fi / Fantasy **  
**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**  
**Actions**  
**"Shocked?!**  
***thoughts***  
**"characters"**  
**/ techniques /**

**Chapter 3 Nightmares, Sisters And A Vampire**  
**_**  
"What happened Sakura chan, are you ok." Naruto, said with fear in his voice. As he shook Sakura, but she was cold to the touch. She was dead she had revived him at the cast of her own life.  
Naruto, looked up as he saw Madara, cut off his father's head.  
"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAA...AAAAAA.D!" Naruto, Screamed.  
Madara, then attacked and killed Gaara. And and blow a hold throw Kakashi's, head.  
"NO...OOO...MOOOO...RRR..RE.." Naruto, screamed and cried.  
Sasuke, ran at Juubi Madara, with his **Susanoo**, active. Madara, then waved his staff which caused Sasuke's **Susanoo**, to shatter. Madara, forced his hand throw Sasuke's, chest causing him to fall to the ground.

"SSSSAAAAASSSSUUUKKE!" screamed Naruto.  
Madara, just grins at Naruto, as he crushes Sasuke's, skull under his foot.  
Madara, starts to laugh at Naruto. "What are you going to do Naruto. You no longer have the Nine Tails, and all your friend are dead." Madara, laughed.  
"NNNNNN.. .. ...NNNNNNNNNN...OO.. .!" Naruto, screamed.

Naruto, shot up out of bed. "YAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Naruto, roared.  
Naruto, was in his **Version 2 State**, with 9 tails furiously thrashing around. The youki Naruto, was releasing was so intensive that it blow out all of his windows. And it also cause the ground to shake for a few seconds.  
"Hey you in there are you ok." a student asked.  
"Naruto san, are you ok." Tsukune asked in a concerned tone.  
Naruto, quickly transformed back to his human form and ran out door.  
"Naruto san, wait." Tsukune yelled. But Naruto, just ran away at a great speed.

Tsukune, heard his name being called from a familiar voice."Tsukune kun."  
Tsukune, turned around to see. Omote, in pink button up pj's with little black bats on it. And Ura, was in a black nightgown with little red bats on it.  
Ura, look at Tsukune. "What the hell just happened." She asked.  
Tsukune looks at them and then looks in the direction Naruto, ran off in. "Somethings wrong with Naruto san." Tsukune, said.  
"What do you mean Tsukune kun. What wrong with Naruto." Omote, asked.  
"Where is he." Ura, questioned. "He ran In that direction Ura san." Tsukune, answered.

Omote saw Ura, walking in the direction where Naruto, went. "Ura chan, where are you going." Omote, Asks.  
Ura, turns and looks at her sister and Tsukune. "I'm going to find Naruto kun, you two stay here and don't follow me. Or I'll beat the 2 of you up."Ura, said.  
Ura, goes running into the woods after Naruto.  
"Did she just call him Naruto kun." they both said in shock.

{ In The Woods }  
Ura, running and then she see someone sitting a rock next the lake. It was Naruto. He had his hand over his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking violently.  
*Naruto kun. Why won't you tell us what wrong with you. wondered Ura.*  
Ura, walk over to Naruto slowly. Naruto's, emotions are blocking of his senses. He didn't even hear see or sense Ura, coming. And will out warning Ura, wrapped her arms around Naruto. Naruto dropped his hand and his eyes shot open widely. Ura sitting on his lap hugging him tightly.  
"...Ura...aa..ch...an?" Naruto, sobbed.  
"Naruto kun why are you crying." Ura asked in a softed and very concerned voice.

Naruto sobbed uncontrollably. "Ni..igg..hht...mar...re.s an..d ho..rr...ible mem..ori..es fro..m th..e pa...st! Naruto, sobbed.  
Ura, look at her blond friend with a very concerned expression on her face.  
"What do you mean Naruto kun." Ura, asked.  
Naruto calm himself a little to the point where he wasn't sobbing anymore but the tears are still coming. "This Isn't easy for me to say but here we go." Naruto, said in sad tone.  
Ura, just kept her firm grip on her blond friend. "Ok." was all she could say.

Naruto, spent the next hour an half telling Ura, about his life story and occasionally stoping and sobbing because the painful memories from the past. He told her about how the villagers treated him like shit. And the death of Gaara, Asuma, and Jiraiya that were caused by akatsuki. And the thing that happen at the 5 kage summit and 4th great ninja war.  
And Naruto, sobbed ever hard when he told Ura, about the deaths of Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Gai, Killer B and Kakashi caused by Madara. Naruto wiped his tears away and told her that before Sasuke's, death him and Naruto freed all the Bijuu's from Madara. And after Madara, killed Sasuke, Naruto completely destroyed Madara.  
4 months after the 4th great ninja war he told her how Tenmei Mikogami found him. And after an hour of talking about Yōkai Academy. Mikogami, finally convinced Naruto, to attend school at Yōkai Academy.

After Naruto, finisher his sad tale he felt better that he told someone. But when he looked at Ura, she had tears in her eyes from hearing his life story. She hugged him so tightly that she almost broke his ribs and spine. "Ura chan,... I...can't breathe." Naruto, squeaked.  
Ura, released him from her death grip. "Oh sorry Naruto kun It was just a sad story." Ura, apologized. Naruto, rubbed the back of his head. "It's ok Ura chan." sighed Naruto.  
"Whats wrong Naruto kun, did I do something wrong." Ura, asked.  
"No It's not you Ura chan, ever though I got all that off my chest. I still won't be able to sleep and sleep aids only make the nightmares worse." replied Naruto.  
Ura, looked at him at carefully and trying to reabsorb all the information she learned about her blond haired friend. She couldn't let him have another sleepless night. "Naruto!" she some what yelled.

"Huh." Was all Naruto, could say. She didn't call him Naruto kun.  
Ura, gave him a sad look. "Look Naruto kun, I can't bare to see you like this anymore. So please come sleep with me." she decleared. This shocked Naruto down to his core. None has never done something like this for him before.  
All Naruto, could do was nod. They were both blushing madly. So he follow Ura, to the girls drom and into her room. She looked at her clock It was 12:45am.  
"Well lets go." she said. As she got into bed and Naruto, just followed not even trying to fight.  
He layed his head down on the pillow and Ura, cuddled up to him *Oh god Ura chan, smell like vanilla and strawberries. Naruto thought to himself.* And they both fell asleep.

{ Next Morning Ura's, Room }  
Naruto, lays In bed hold what he thinks Is a rather heavy pillow. But why was the pillow so warm heavy and most shocking it was breathing and It smell like vanilla and strawberries. His eyes shot open when he grabbed something large round soft and firm Naruto, remembered he went to bed with Ura, and he was holding her breast in his right hand. Thank that she was still asleep but as soon he let go of her and rolled over her alarm clock went off.  
She reached over and turned It off and rolled over and looked at the sleeping blond next to her. Ura, just and beganlightly shake Naruto. "Naruto kun, wake up" She said gently. Naruto, rolled over and smiled at her. "Good morning Ura chan." Naruto, replied.

"So Naruto kun, how did you sleep." Ura, asked with a smile.  
"The best most pieceful sleep I've had In a while." he replied.  
Ura, smile but then looks at Naruto. "If that true I want you to sleep with me from now on." Ura said. But Ura, just wanted Naruto, to be with her. Because she wouldn't have say it but she was In love with him. "Really do you mean that Ura chan." Naruto, answered with of a smile.  
"Oh ya I need to get ready for school. I'll see you later Ura chan." Naruto, said as he used his **Flying Raijin Jutsu**, to get in his room to get ready.

{ 30 Time Skip }  
Omote, and Ura are walking to school when they hear Naruto, and Tsukune talking and coming up behide them. "Good morning guys." Omote, said In a cheerful tone.  
"Hello Omote san / Yo Ura chan." Tsukune, and Naruto both said.  
"Umm Tsukune kun can I suck your blood." Omote asked.  
"Whaa.. Noo.. Aaaaaaaaaagh!" Tsukune pleaded. But he was quickly tackled by Omote. And sank her fangs into his neck.  
Ura, looked at Naruto. And he grinned and tilted his head and she jump on him. Ura bit him and began to suck his as he had a pleasureful smile on his face.

A few moments later they hear a new voice from behide them. "Ura one sama and wimpy Omote neesan." They heard the voice say.  
The turn to see 3 new girl 2 were in school uniform and the other was in a red shirt with a skirt on and high knee socks.  
"Kokoa neesan, Kahlua neesan, Akua neesan what are you all doing here." Omote asked  
"Oh great." Ura, commented.

Akua smile at her 2 young sisters then turn to look at Naruto, and Tsukune. Naruto walks up to the 3 sisters with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Kokoa chan, Kahlua chan, Akua chan. I hope we can all be friends." he said in friendly voice.  
Kokoa, scowled. "What ever."  
Akua, smiled. "That would be nice."  
Kahlua, started to cry. "You really mean that. You want to be friends with us."  
He just smiled. "Ya course I do you all seem so nice." Naruto, answered. Kahlua ran and hugged him and him so tightly that she almost broke his ribs and spine. "Kahlua neesan, your crushing him!" Omote, yelled.

{ 30 Time Skip }  
Omote, and Ura are walking to school when they hear Naruto, and Tsukune talking and coming up behide them. "Good morning guys." Omote, said In a cheerful tone.  
"Hello Omote san / Yo Ura chan." Tsukune, and Naruto both said.  
"Umm Tsukune kun can I suck your blood." Omote asked.  
"Whaa.. Noo.. Aaaaaaaaaagh!" Tsukune pleaded. But he was quickly tackled by Omote. And sank her fangs into his neck.  
Ura, looked at Naruto. And he grinned and tilted his head and she jump on him. Ura bit him and began to suck his as he had a pleasureful smile on his face.

A few moments later they hear a new voice from behide them. "Ura onesama and wimpy Omote neesan." They heard the voice say.  
The turn to see 3 new girl 2 were in school uniform and the other was in a red shirt with a skirt on and high knee socks.  
"Kokoa neesan, Kahlua neesan, Akua neesan what are you all doing here." Omote asked  
"Oh great." Ura, commented.

Kahlua, lets Naruto and started to cough and looks up at her and smiles. "I'm sorry umm...aa." Kahlua, asked.  
Naruto, just smile "Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." he answered. "Sorry Naruto kun I didn't mean to hurt you." Kahlua, replied.  
"It's ok that was nothing. I been almost killed 3 times but that not important right." he said like It was nothing. But everyone just looked at him like he had 3 heads.  
"You have almost been killed 3 times Naruto /kun/san!?" they all said in shock.  
"Well where should I begin." Naruto said. He told them all what he told Ura, last night. After he finished everyone looked like they were all going to cry. And Omote and Kahlua jumped on him. Ura want to the same but not infront anyone especially her sisters.

{ Time Skip To Class }  
Miss Nekonome was starting her lesson when she heard a knock at the door. "Oh that right how could I have forgotten." Nekonome said.  
"Ok everyone calm down we have 3 new students joining us today. Come on in." Nekonome said. After that the door slid open and Kokoa, Kahlua and Akua walked in and Ura's, heart almost stopped.  
"Ok could you 3 please introduce yourselfs please."Nekonome asked.

Kokoa, just head to the side and crossed her arms. "I'm Kokoa Shuzen." she huffed.  
Kahlua just smiled and made all the boy melt. "I'm Kahlua Shuzen It's nice to meet you all." she giggled.  
Akua smiled as well. "I'm Akua Shuzen It Is good to be here." she announced.  
"Ok now please take your seats please." Nekonome meowed.  
Kokoa sits behide Ura while Kahlua sits beside Naruto and Akua Is behide Omote.

{ Time Skip Outside After Class }  
Kurumu has Tsukune In a death hug. "Oh Tsukune kun, I didn't see you this morning I was so worried." Kurumu fake cried.  
Kokoa, Ura, Kahlua, Naruto, Akua and Omote all deadpan.  
Kokoa looks at Omote. "Wimpy Omote neesan, I don't get that you don't just beat up that Succubus. And take that human as your blood slave." huffed Kokoa.  
"BLLLOOOD SLLLAVVE!?" Tsukune screamed in shock "Well Ura chan, I'll be your blood slave." Naruto, said with a smile. Hearing this Ura, just blushed.  
"Naruto why are you so will to let her suck your blood!" Tsukune yelled. "Man your loud. I let her doing It because It feels good to me. Thats why Tsukune." Naruto, stated.

Akua looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto."  
Naruto looked at her. "Ya." he responded.  
She look at him coldly. "I want to see how strong and powerful your are. I want to make sure your worthy enough to be with Ura neesan. We all know your half human half fox demon." Akua, decleared.  
Naruto, smirked and closed his eyes.

{ Naruto's Mindscape }  
"Hey Kurama's, let show her **Bijuu Mode**." Naruto said.  
Yang Kurama, gave a grin. "Sure lets show her true power." Yang Kurama answered.  
Yin Kurama, just chuckled. "Will show those vampire's who's top dog around here." Yin Kurama chuckled.

{ Real World }  
Naruto just grinned as he began to grow fangs and claws. His whisker marks became thicker and turn pitch black. He open his eyes and revealed slitted eyes on red and the other was yellow. And his whole body begin to admit a strange flickering gold and red flamy energy. Naruto, was engulfed by this energy and It turn his whole body gold,red and black and also formed the jacket of the **Sage Of The Six Paths**.  
Naruto's, youki was strong that knocked them all back about 20 feet away.  
Akua sat up and was In shock no for beyond shock. "How can he have that much power. What an unbelievable amount of youki. Naruto easily has at least 10 to maybe even 20 time the youki of the **3 Dark Lords**!?" Akua almost screamed from fear.  
The group noticed that all the dead trees around start to come back to life.

Naruto, just smiles. "What do you Akua chan. Am I worthy enough for Ura chan." he asked.  
Akua, took a few moments to regain her composure. "You are more then worthy of being with my sister." Akua, said with a smile. Naruto nodded and exits **Bijuu Mode**. The other could finally breathe normally because Naruto, youki made it hard to breathe.  
"That was your full power!?" Ura said still in shock. *If he's that powerful I think mother and father will most likely accept him. She thought to herself.* Naruto look at Ura. "Yup." Naruto, replied.

Akua, turnede her attention to Tsukune. "As for you Tsukune." she announced. Tsukune, looked at her with a scared look. "Ya." he squeaked.  
"You are only still alive because of Omote neesan." Akua, said. "What do you mean." Tsukune, replied.  
Akua, just sighed. *It would be so much easier to kill him. But then Omote, and Ura neesan would be sad. And Naruto may just kill me. Akua thought to herself.* "Because Omote neesan, has taken a liking to you and your blood thats way." Akua, stated.  
Tsukune was shocked by her answer. But before he say anything she walked away. And shortly after that everyone left only leaving Naruto, and Ura.

"So Naruto kun, what do you think of my sisters." Ura, said with a embarrassed expression on are face. Naruto, looked at her. "They seem nice." *Kokoa chan, just a little bitch. Akua chan, seems like the calm normal one. And Kahlua chan, Is kind just like Omote chan. he thought to himself.*  
"Oh that good." she replied. Naruto, walks up to Ura, and gives her one of his **Flying Raijin Kunai**.  
"Naruto, why did you give me your **Flying Raijin Kunai**. Aren't you going to come with me." Ura, asked.  
He turned around and smiled. "Of course I am Ura chan, but first I'm back to my drom to change Into my night cloths. I can teleport to that kunai so take It with you." Naruto, stated with a smile.

{ 30 Minutes Later It Ura Room }  
Ura, was In her black nightgown staring at the **Flying Raijin Kunai**, then she looked at her alarm clock it reed 7:25pm. In a quick flash of orange light Naruto, stood next to the kunai In orange shorts and a black muscle shirt.  
Ura, just smile to Naruto was finally In her room. "Sorry for the wait I just wanted to get cleaned up." Naruto, said. Ura, smiled "Oh so did you brush your teeth. My future mate and husband." After Ura, said that Naruto turned a ghosty white.  
Ura, tackled Naruto, and began to lick his neck. Naruto, began to blush as Ura, bit his neck at this point he was getting quite aroused but so was she. She let him go and they were both red.

Naruto, was rendered speechless he ten sat up. Then Ura, jumped on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist and binding his arms down.  
"Hey Ura chan, you're squeezing me a little too tight." Naruto, squeaked.  
Ura, was blushing and became very aroused. "Just relax Naruto kun, I want to give you my love." Ura, said softly.  
Naruto began to blush even more. "Ura ch.." Naruto, tried to say.

Ura, pulled Naruto, in and hugged him tightly as her large breast were press against his chest and Ura, then leaned forward and kissed Naruto, and forcing her tongue into his mouth. After 30 seconds of, kissing and tongue wrestling Ura, compltely release Naruto, from her arms and leg so they both could get some air. Now both Ura, and Naruto, were both very aroused and quickly and furiously began to pull an throw there cloths across the room, until they were comptely bare skined nude.

"Ura chan, you by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen In my whole life" Naruto, said wile blushing. Ura, looked Into his eyes. "You are so handsome oh Naruto kun, my heart Is pounding so fast and hard. I want you Inside me" Ura, repiled with lust in her voice.  
Ura, then push Naruto, down on her bed and got on top of him, and began to spread her lady parts wide open, and slowly guide his rock hard joystick inside her only to be blocked by something.  
*So this must be her hymen. He thought to himself.*  
But it was to late she had already thrusted forward on Naruto's, joystick break her hymen as blood began to gust and leak, on to Naruto's, lower bare skined abdomen. Ura, then felt a huge burst of pain that went through her body and she nearly collapsed on him.

Naruto, yelled in a frightened tone. "Ura chan, are you ok" As Naruto, tried to comfort her.  
"Naruto ...kun,...ple..ase...give m..e ... a ..moment please." Ura, said while in pain. A few moments later Ura, began to hump Naruto, slowly.  
"Uuuuuuuuh." Naruto, moaned. "Naruto, does that feel good." giggled Ura. "Feel like heaven." grinned Naruto.  
They Both started drooling from there mouths as Ura, began humping Faster and harder.  
"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!" moaned Naruto.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!" moaned Ura.

Naruto, quickly had to grab her hips so she wouldn't break him.  
There panting and moaning start to become faster and louder. And both Ura, and Naruto, were about to reach there climax's at the same time as they were both now screaming.  
"UUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ura, & Naruto, screams united as one.  
They both climaxed at the same time and there love making juices were flowing all over each other. Ura, rolled off of Naruto. "Now do you feel Naruto kun." questioned Ura.  
"Great but a little tried." answered Naruto. "Ya same here." repiled Ura.  
They both fell asleep.

{ Next Morning }  
After Naruto, and Ura, woke up they got up and got ready for the day.  
Naruto, and Ura, are walking to school when they hear chatter Infront of them. They see Tsukune, flipping out and Omote, her sisters standing around him. "Tsukune kun, please can we please let us suck your blood." she asked.  
"NOOO!" Tsukune, screams.

Then Tsukune, see Naruto."No suck Naruto san's, blood he has more then me and It's more delicious." Tsukune, said and then saw Naruto, glaring at him. Naruto, eyes were covered by darkness. "TSUKUNE! Your dead!" Naruto, yelled.  
Tsukune, started to run away. But Naruto, was chasing after him. "I'm sorry I don't want my blood sucked this morning." Tsukune, screamed as he ran for his life.  
Naruto, continued to chase after Tsukune. "Oooh don't worry you don't have to worry about getting your blood sucked ever again. Because I'm going to break your neck Tsukune." Naruto, shouted in anger.  
Ura, Omote, Kokoa, Kahlua, Akua, Kurumu and Yukari all look at each other. As they watched Naruto, chaze after after poor little Tsukune. While Omote, Kahlua, Kurumu and Yukari hoped that Naruto did kill him. While Ura, Kokoa and Akua could care less to what happened to Tsukune.  
The End  
**_**  
**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar.**  
**Please review and please no hate.**  
**Wow 4000 + Views thanks guys.**  
**Ya I was going to reveal Naruto's, past but I'm going to save It for a later time.**  
**This was just fun bullshit chapter. **  
**Next chapter Clubbing and 2 Vampires and it will out by 4/22/14.**


	4. Fan Fiction's updates

I'm taking a small break and chapter 4 of A Human, Jinchuuriki And 2 Vampires will be out by may 15th. As well chapter 2 of The Uzumaki and The Uchihas In Fairy Tail Will be out by may 10th or so.


End file.
